


Backup

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [10]
Category: RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, драма, киборги - Freeform, модификации тела, начитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Начитка драббла "Backup".
Series: Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865227
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> \- музыкальное сопровождение Black Lab "This Night".

[СЛУШАТЬ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JjxTaKES9xj8SdHPfU5NTUhGTLObCBG3/view)


End file.
